Memory of a Memory
by Sakurai
Summary: I offer no explanation for this Rukawa centric pwp fic. If you are lit student then you probably can disect it.Yelen this is for you (^_^).


Title: A memory of a memory

Author: Sakurai

Feedback: yes, please!

Rating: PG-13 

Warning: Death of character. I offer no explanation for this fic. This just is.

Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I claim nothing. Except this fic.

_Bury my hurt._ Rukawa snoozed on his bicycle, happily weaving through the early morning crowds. The music was blaring in his eyes, a fast tempo an English song. He barely made it cross the road before the lights turn red and was honked and cursed at. Rukawa blissfully ignored them.

_-The little girl places a wooden block on the floor. She knows she have to build a stable base. She arranges another block next to it, then draw back to estimate before arranging another block next to it. It is a little out of place. She nudged it a little with her index finger. Perfect. She places another block, a triangular one this time.-_

_One was for faith._ Rukawa bumped into a silver colored car, slightly denting the bumper. He shrugged and yawned before veering off. His bike was unharmed. But again, it had never been damaged. Ten more minutes, five more crossings, one underpass. Four left turns and two rights. A stop at the nearby provision store to pick up to giant bottles of mineral water for afternoon training. Rukawa hummed to himself, sinking into the euphoric musical wonderland. 

_-She stacks up the cylinders, one after another, three in a row. Then she went back to using rectangular blocks again, placing them on top on the cylinders. It is bout half a meter off the ground now. She should start placing them closer together. Strength in unity. Right? She then place a pair of rhombus shaped blocks over the rectangle blocks.-_

Two was for hope. Rukawa streamed pass a throng of Shohoku students. Some of them started squealing his name. How annoying. He did not hear them. The music blared out of his earphones, screaming into his head. Pounding beat. Basketball, sleep and music. The three fundamental of his life and he had them all. Life was good. Four more pedestrian crossings. Today… today he has three free periods to sleep on the roof. Not that he actually stay awake during the lessons that he does attend but it is pleasant to feel the cooling breeze upon your face went you sleep. Right?

_-She gingerly places a trapezium block on her vertical tower. The stack of blocks is almost taller than her. Just a few more, she only has five blocks left. It would not be long before her masterpiece is completed.-_

Three was for luck. Rukawa blinked sleepily, pedaling slightly faster. If he did not cross the road before it turn red, he would have to wait a long while for it to turn green.  He would end up late and being late means detention class which equates to no able to attend training. He dashed across the road his bag streaming behind him. The light turned red. A car honked. Rukawa cursed and pedal yet faster to avoid the oncoming Sedan. It skimmed pass him and clipped his bag barely hitting him.

_-Her tower swayed in the wind. She holds her breath, clasping her hands together as in prayer. The tower steadies itself. She sighs a little puff of relief.-_

_Four was for …_Shrieking. The music was shrieking madly in his ears but something made him look up at the monster truck that bore down on him. And he knew instinctively that he would not make it. His pupils shrank in the bright headlights, his hands moist on the handle bars.

_-Then it all went tumbling down. The little girl stares in silence before bursting into great sobs, tears gushing out of her small frame. In her hand she holds the last piece, the arch that would have crowned her tower.-_

Rukawa flew through the air, his bicycle after him. He twisted in the mid air convulsively, his body going into shock. He then landed on the asphalt with a sickening wet 'thump'.

_-The little girl rubs at her eyes and stand up angrily. She kicked at the base of the tower, the only thing that did not collapse, sending them across the floor before running out of the room. Blocks are not o fun anymore.-_

Rukawa laid in a pile on the floor. The feeling of blood trickling out of his nose and ears are… interesting. Through the red haze of his mind he could see his walkman smashed. Just like him. Next to it was his bike, the wheels slowly spinning. 

_But… but his bicycle was stilling in pristine condition._

Owari

Notes: Yelen this is for you. Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder. Thanks for not judging me for my destructive actions and for not pretending to understand. Thanks for being a friend, for every little thing that you don't have to do yet you did. 

Arigato gozaimas anata tomodachi.


End file.
